The 5 Times Tosh was The for Ianto
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: And the one time she wasn't... CyberWoman-Exit wounds. Possible tear jerker, but I urge you to read if you are a fan of Tosh/Ianto friendship, you will find a lot of that inside here. Also mild Janto. IN here you shall find a lot of Drinking wine, talking about boys and Jack being jealous. Hope you enjoy and if you do, drop a review!


The 5 times Tosh was there for Ianto

And the one time she wasn't

Warning, could get feelsy

OoOoOoOoO

One: CyberWoman

"Ianto, Take your pain meds,"

"..."

"I will call Owen and he will be pissed off, so please... just take them,"

Ianto looked up into the soft brown eyes of his friend, or at this stage, acquaintance and took the drugs. He took two pills then went back to staring into nothing. Tosh calmly and carefully sat down next to him.

The young man's flat was small and un-homey. Ianto had hardly ever spent time there, so saw no reason to decorate. It was pale, dirty and only had the absolute necessities.

Silence filled the air, until Tosh started to talk.

"You know, I understand why you did it,"

Ianto looked up, fresh tears spilling down his face in a silent fall.

"You loved her, and were unwilling to say goodbye... I know the feeling. I don't know what she did for you before, so I am in no position to judge, but if I had found the person I loved like you found her... Yes I would have done the same thing."

There was more silence, Ianto reached out his hand from the blanket he was encased in and took her soft hand in his. He uttered his first and last words for two weeks in that moment.

"Thank you Tosh,"

And a friendship was born.

OoOoOoOo

Two: Countrycide

Ianto was now sitting in his slightly nicer flat, brought shortly after he returned to work, with Tosh by his side. Every now and then he would shudder. They were both quiet but always silently comforting each other.

Jack had offered to take Ianto home, but the younger had refused.

"_I need to be with Tosh Jack,"_

And that was the end of the convocation.

Come done with me whirred in the back ground of their individual thoughts, Tosh broke it after an hour.

"Thank you,"

"For... what?"

"For what you did back there, giving your own life... thank you,"

"It's okay, really... I just couldn't let you die,"

"And I hated to leave you, you know that right?"

"Of course, don't worry about it, we are all okay,"

"Because of you."

"Because of _Jack_"

"You bought us time and that made it possible for Jack to save us,"

"..."

"..."

"Thank you,"

"It's okay, I care about you,"

"I love you Tosh,"

"... I love you too Ianto,"

They snuggled on the sofa before going to bed. They cuddled together that night, sheltering each other from the nightmares. There was no romance, and the pair were more them happy with the platonic comforts they found in one another.

OoOoOoOoO

Three: Jack's gone.

After the team established Jack had gone by choice and was not coming back, Ianto was very closed up. Owen and Gwen left shortly after to their own homes and lives. Ianto went into the archives to 'file' but Tosh knew he was upset.

She trailed after him, only to find the 26 year old crying softly in the corner.

"Ianto?"

He jerked around and panicked. Before realising it was only Toshiko.

"Tosh..."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"Ianto...?"

"Tough day..."

"Tough week,"

"Tough year,"

They smiled at each other before laughing a little. Tosh walked over and hugged the younger man.

"What do you need Ianto?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly?"

"I need to get drunk, eat pizza and watch all my favourite James Bond films in chronological order,"

"We can do that,"

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

OooOOoOoO

Four: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Ianto and Tosh were sat in Ianto's hotel room. They were staying there for the night in the effort to avoid themselves. It was a rather nice little place, expensive but god knows Jack had that covered. The man himself had just come back into their lives after nearly 6 months, throwing Ianto's, and everyone else's lives, in a new direction.

Tosh was pouring Ianto another glass of wine, it was good and more importantly expensive wine. That Ianto was only too happy to drink at Jack's cost.

"So,"

"So..."

"How are we doing?"

"Confuse?"

"He asked me out,"

"What?!"

"He did... in the office when we were looking for that thing, he just asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him,"

"And you said?"

"Well... I said yeah,"

Tosh excitedly jumped so high her wine nearly spilled.

"This is so great! You two can finally get your acts together and be a real couple,"

"That's never gonna happen though is it?"

Tosh deflated.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well he doesn't like me, not like that, not really... he probably just said that because he wants us to be shag buddies again but he cant just upfront ask..."

"Ianto you fool,"

"Why? Why is that wrong, he never gave be half a look more than he should of before he left, why would it be different now?"

"Because he has been gone, and we don't know what has happened... he could have had a lot of time to think about the two of you... and decided he wanted something more,"

"I don't know,"

"Just, go on the date with him, and if it doesn't work out then so be it, but if it does, it could be amazing,"

"Or terrible..."

"Or terrible... just, please, for me, for you and for Jack, go on a date with him,"

Ianto flopped back onto the bed and sipped his wine, they sat smiling at each other for a little while, content with the conclusion, until a knock on the door alerted them.

"£10 says it's you know who,"

"£10? Really Jones?"

"Shake on it, and I want my money,"

"Fine..."

Tosh shook Ianto's hand and set the bet, then moved over to the door. She was in PJ bottoms and one of Ianto's old jumpers. Her hair was tied into a messy bun and she looked beautiful. She opened the door to reveal Jack.

"Toshiko?... What are you doing here... in Ianto's... Clothes...?"

"Oh hey Jack, we were just drinking wine and gossiping, like always,"

"So... he in? You guys... decent?"

"We haven't been doing anything Jack... he's like my little brother,"

"Right... so can I come in?"

"Sure,"

She moved back to let Jack in and smiled at his face when he saw Ianto.

The younger was in loose hanging checked PJ bottoms and a black hoodie that was un done, showing off the light dusting of chest hair. The thing crossing Tosh's mind was that it was done up before.

"Ianto..."

"Jack..."

Tosh smiled and set her wine down.

"I think you two have some things to discuss, I might go and bunk in with Gwen..."

Ianto smiled and shouted as Toshiko exited the room.

"I still want my 10 pounds!"

Jack looked quizzically at Ianto but knew better than to question the young man. He didn't know, but Tosh had just helped his relationship, a lot...

Five: Meat

"He can shove his over sized stupid head of stupid gay jokes and innuendo up is stupid arse and fuck himself to death, then come back and do the same for all I care, the bastard! BASTARD!"

"Ianto..."

"His penis is tiny, tiny, you could fit in a half pint glass,"

"Ianto-"

"I have never seen a less committed man in my life, he should just fuck Gwen and be done with it, at least then I can go about finding myself someone with a penis bigger than an inch and a ha-"

"IANTO!"

Ianto stopped talking and turned to Tosh.

"What?"

"You have been speaking for an hour and a half about how much you hate Jack, while of course getting drunk and I am still not entirely sure what he did, if you could explain,"

"Gwen... He is just being so... obsessed, I cannot describe it... but after today when she said all that, he went and sulked like a lost puppy... because... because... He IS IN LOVE WITH HER AND HE HAS JUST BEEN STRINGING ME ALONG AND I.. AND I AM GOING TO GIVE HIM DECAFF FOR A MONTH!"

Tosh held back a giggle at that last part, instead she stood up, hugged him. He hugged back softly.

"Ianto... that man loves you, he loves you a lot. I like to think myself a pretty big judge of character and I see it in his eyes every day. He would move heaven and earth just to keep you safe, I know he gets caught up with Gwen but you are the one he loves, even if he cant say it, and you know why he cant...""

"I know... I shouldn't ask these things of him but-"

"But your only human... and your allowed to feel this way,"

"Thank you, you always make it better Tosh,"

"Thank you Ianto... I do try, and think about this, your first proper row, you two are acting more and more like a couple each day,"

Ianto laughed and hugged her.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, And I love you too,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

And the one time she wasn't

Ianto sat nursing a bottle of red, he was alone in his apartment. It was days after Captain Hart and Grey and the destruction of Cardiff. The services were still trying to piece everything back together. Get the NHS back online, the nuclear station safe once again. It had been a long 3 days. A very long 3 Days indeed.

Ianto was having trouble not only with the death and destruction brought their way, but with the fact Jack was very distant. He and Ianto had barely spoken since the deaths. The immortal was brooding, or talking to Gwen, or helping with the re-construction of Cardiff.

Ianto looked at the chair next to the sofa. That was Tosh's chair. The one she always sat on when she came for dinner, or a moan about Owen, or just some Tosh/Ianto time.

The chair was a worn leather, faded black and marked with the years that had long gone. When Tosh sat in it, she would often be curled up with a cup of tea, or glass of wine, in PJs or in a classy outfit ready for a night out. Sometimes in her work clothes or the spares she kept in Ianto's home. It was her spot, and Ianto dare not sit in it.

If Toshiko was with him right now, she would tell him to stop worrying about Jack, that he was just grieving in his own way that the immortal would come to him when he was ready. Then they would open another bottle of wine and talk about the days affairs, or how much Gwen was pissing them both off. Maybe Toshiko would spend the night in the spare room, if Jack wasn't there, then she may even cuddle with him in his bed.

They would wake up early in the morning, make a fast breakfast accompanied by a yummy morning coffee. One of them would drive the other to work, and they would talk of the days excitement to come. They would get to work and engage in all the fun that surrounded them, the dangers and the excitement, the quiet moments of safe keeping that made it all worth it. Then they would go back to their respective homes, or stay at one another's houses, and repeat the process, all the while giving each other little boosts to get through the day.

But Toshiko wasn't with him now.

Nor would she ever be again.

Ianto Jones was on his own.

Sipping crappy wine Jack had got him months ago.

Staring at an empty chair.

Thinking of days gone by.

And wondering where the fuck his 'boyfriend' was.

Ianto looked up at his ceiling then down to his favourite picture of the team together.

"Just promise me you will be here for the next one..."

And it didn't matter that she was gone, because whenever Ianto was confused, or alone, or scared he always knew that there was a woman watching over him, ready to give him all the little boosts he could ever need.

Title re-name~

The 5 times Tosh was there for Ianto

And all of the ones after that...

OoOoOoOoOo

PLEASE REVEIW!

Ily all!


End file.
